The present invention relates to a balloon which is sent up in the sky for the sake of display.
Balloons are sent up in the sky for the purpose of creating a spectacular atmosphere in various events and for use as media for propaganda and advertisement. Most of the conventional balloons are made of rubbers, they are in general inflated by injecting helium gas which is a gas having a low specific gravity and they are sent up and float in the sky. The helium gas leaks from the floating balloons after the lapse of a certain time period and they drop to the ground or on the surface of the sea. The dropped balloons become a cause of environmental pollution. In particular, it has been indicated that the balloons dropped on the sea drift about on the surface thereof. Marine animals such as marine turtles and sea birds may eat such floating balloons and would possibly be killed. It is not desirable to send up a large number of balloons in events while taking such a possibility of environmental pollution into consideration. However, the sending up of balloons is quite effective for creating the atmosphere of events. For this reason, there has been desired for the development of balloons made of an appropriate material which does not become a cause of environmental pollution.